


Drunk Abandon

by sweetcreamdreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm not very good at tags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcreamdreams/pseuds/sweetcreamdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read? Don't read? The choice is yours in theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Abandon

Who says you can't drink away your feelings?

Ch 1

\----------------------------------------Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HETALIA.....UNFORTUNATELY. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
